tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Class
Currently ripping and cleaning sprites for use with article -XM16E Will be adding more detailed information after I get done with the tedious stuff Generic Warrior A mainstay melee attacker adept with a wide variety of weapons. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Archer A mainstay ranged attacker adept with a bow and crossbow. Though their accuracy drops sharply in bad weather. Wizard/Enchantress A magic-user who casts spells to damage,weaken, and strengthen others. Low defense makes them poor in close-quarters combat. Cleric A wielder of divine magic who mends wounds and cures various ailments. Keep one in every battle Rune Fencer/Valkyrie A well rounded caster of attacks and healing spells who is also adept at the sword and spear-play. Able to move through water tiles. Knight An excellent front-line warrior, able to use healing magic. Nothing stops an enemy advance like a knight in their path. A capable defender and strong attacker. Terror Knight The howls of tormented spirits can be heard with every step of the terror knight's boots. Skilled in weaking enemy attacks and defense, they function as a wall to enemy advance. Berserker A melee attacker entirely unconcerned with their own safety, the berserker boasts a strong attack, but weak defense. Swordmaster A melee attacker and master of the two-handed katana. Able to dance powerful war dances. Dragoon A warrior with a special talent for slaying beasts and dragons. Ninja/Kunoichi A nimble warrior who prefers hit-and-run tactics to an open fight. Their attacks with double weapons can be vicious. Rogue A master at relieving enemys of their treasured goods and laying traps to snare the unwary. Fusilier Beast Tamer The beast tamer is able to train beasts and dragons and unleash their hidden potential. Warlock/Witch Part mage, part scholar, the warlock or witch learns much of their trade from ancient writings. they are able to control golems and unleash their true potential. Necromancer Demi-Human Hoplite a heavily armored footsoldier, typically bearing sword and shield which they use to defend their clan upon the battlefield. Juggernaut A destroyer upon the battlefield, wielding awesome power and the speed to employ it where it's needed most. Patriarch/Matriarch Adept at magic and a cpable leader on the battlefield. Wields magic powerful enough to impress even wizards. Familiar A minion of cunning-folk able to attack and use utility spells to weaken foes and strengthen allies. Use them for defense, or as a decoy Dragon Cloud Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the air, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Earth Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the earth, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Thunder Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the lightning, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Flood Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the water, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Flame Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the fire, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Frost Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the ice, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Arc Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the the Light, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Dark Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the the Dark, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tale and breath. Beast Golem Clay golem Stone Golem Iron Golem Baldur Golem Unique Lord Princess Priest Dark Priest Shaman